List of Toshio Samo's classmates
They are 13 kids in Toshio's class, 5 girls and 8 boys, including 3 sets of identical twins.including himself, they all like video games, and love school, and they are nice and friendly, but they have strong grudges, and they collect video games, and they are all child actors, they enjoy having Toshio around, all their mothers are single due to having abusive fathers or their leaving them for someone else, they all like Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, and Mario, they also nearly have the same interest, with the girls liking Hello Kitty and the boys liking Digimon, all 13 kids do not speak english, his teacher, Ms. Saki enjoys her class, they are known as the Demon Force, Ms. Saki's class Satoshi Taki: 7-years old, he enjoys playing games Shika Koshi: 6-years old and Toshio's best friend, she likes games and music Arata Kenji: 5-years old, he and Toshio like playing Japanese Pokemon games Hanako Shaki: 6-years old, she loves Hello Kitty and Barbie, she's from Chuo, Tokyo Kai Taki: 7-years old, he is Satoshi's twin brother, he likes Mario Satoko Saito: 5-years old, She likes Sonic the Hedgehog, Hello Kitty, gaming and P.E Yukina Kaito: 6-years old, She likes Pokemon and Mario Shiro Higa: 7-years old, He enjoys Sonic the Hedgehog Yuki Kaito: 6-years old, she is Yukina's twin sister, She likes Hello Kitty Takashi Kudo: 5-years old, he likes Digimon and Pokemon Takeshi Kudo: 5-years old, he is Takashi's twin brother, he likes Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon In a different class Yoshihiko Watakawa: 6-years old, unrelated to Satoko's friends, also the friend nobody likes, Toshio usually leaves him out of the group due to his annoying behavior with Shika, who she dislikes, also shows up, even if Toshio didn't tell where he and his friends were going. Personality They are polite to adult figures, execpt certain people, they can also be very cruel, such as forcing the Japanese Todaro Family Vigintuplets to perform seppuku (abdomen cutting) on themselves, Yukina also seems she hates sharing with them, such as she refused to let them touch her Fennekin and Froakie dolls, and she also seemed to fight with them as one of them broke her Mesprit doll after they pulled on the arms and she started to kick them, she seems to be the most violent member of the team, such as beating up others with Takashi. They have severe punishment, they made the Japanese and Italian Todaro Family Vigintuplets to watch movies that their parents, uncles, and aunt hated. Logo and ranks Their sign is the Japanese Imperial Flag with Kanji that says "全雹俊夫" (meaning All hail Toshio) in black, Toshio and Shika wears this flag with "卿" which is Lord, colored black on the center, all members wear the flag, lower members, such as the youngest members have "初心者" meaning beginning on it, middle ranked members have "培地" which means Medium, the last rank is "管理" which is Admin, the males usually wear a white top, blue torn jeans, and the Japanese Imperial flag with their rank on like a cape, the female usually wear a white top like the males, a blue torn skirt, and the Japanese Imperial flag with their ranks on it like the males, when in other Asian countries other than Japan, they wear the normal flag with the same kanji, Weaponary The both genders are given katana, they use these weapons to peform injury to opponents, and attack others, they are disguised as cooking knives. by their mothers. Trivia *The boys are fans of Digimon and Beyblade *The girls are fans of Hello Kitty and Sailor Moon *They watch Shonen manga and anime. *They all like Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, and Mario *They let anyone from a different country go into their treehouse, to avoid racism, and bullying, but they do bully the children from Venere and Giuseppe's marriage. *They are all child actors. *They like sweet potato ice cream *They are based off the chibi and goth-emo style Category:Classmates Category:Teams Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Schoolchildren Category:People from Japan Category:Girls from Japan Category:Boys from Japan Category:Classes Category:Lists Category:Child Actors Category:Children from Japan